


A single rose can say a million words but this one just says "I love you"

by ChipperChemical



Series: Hermitcraft stuff [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incredible Fluff, Joe Hills would be proud of that one, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft boys are soft, Song: Mr Rose (Spence Hood), Songfic, Xisuma's gardens are beautiful, i tried to be accurate with dialogue (to varying success), it's just fluff, just accept the flowery boys :), maybe they like flowers because BEE-fo. haha, they do illegal flower-looking, what is it with Beefo writers and flowers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Etho and Beef go on a walk around the gardens but the plants aren't the only thing catching Beef's eye. No red rose could ever live up to Etho.And maybe they sneak into an area they're not allowed in and Xisuma might kill them for it, but no-one needs to know that.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Series: Hermitcraft stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A single rose can say a million words but this one just says "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Soft beefo fic about flowers? How innovative of me, never seen before, an all new concept.
> 
> Song used: Mr Rose (Spence Hood).  
> ^He writes good songs

_There's a man on the hill_

_And his pockets are filled up with roses_

Beef approached the jungle somewhat anxiously, fingers tangling together and heart thumping uncomfortably in his chest. Though he’d randomly shown up at Etho’s base and dragged him outside time and time before, this time was different, and that made him unnaturally nervous. With a shaky breath in and a mental reassurance that he would deny ever giving himself, Beef fired a rocket to fly into Etho’s base.

_Though I don't see him often_

_And I don't think he knows_

_The problem that this poses_

Etho was barely shocked to see Beef crashing into the floor beside him — in fact, he was rather amused, snickering behind his mask as the other pushed himself up and brushed his apron down, grinning dopily. 

He didn’t want to go another day without hearing that laugh.

_For if I had to live without him_

_I'd want nothing more to do with this mountain_

“Nice of you to drop in.” Etho rolled his eyes playfully, continuing to walk and set his shulker amongst the others he’d accumulated for his next project, “Need something?”

“Well.. I was wondering...” Beef began, leaning against a wall and plastering on his most cool-guy expression.

“If you keep hesitating like that, I’m going to think that you’re asking me to prom.” Etho laughed once again, unaware of how much truth was really behind his words.

_Mr. Rose I don't suppose_

_You'd want to spend your afternoon with me?_

“Want to hang out for a while? In the gardens by the sandy castle?” Beef finally spoke, face breaking out into another grin at Etho’s suddenly excited expression.

“The ones Xisuma’s been tending?! Awwh yeah!” Adjusting his mask out of habit, Etho emptied his inventory into the nearest barrel, grabbing some rockets and strapping on his elytra, “It’s not too far, but still..”

With a quick nod and a fired rocket, they both shot into the sky and headed for the castle.

_We can walk through the garden_

_Begging the pardon of the bluebirds_

Landing on the worn garden path with varied levels of elegance, the two unequipped their elytra, shoving everything into their inventories in favour of observing the gardens in all their beauty. _Xisuma has really outdone himself with these_ , Beef thought, glancing over to see Etho with an equally impressed expression, nearing one of the trees carefully; it took Beef a moment to realise that he was trying to sneak up on a bird, which quickly fluttered away when it noticed him.

“Oh, sorry.” Etho murmured, watching the way it soared to land in a different part of the garden, and Beef couldn’t contain his laughter at that.

_You'll lay down on the lawn_

_And I'll study your yawn_

_I wish I'd met you sooner_

After a while of exploring, they came across a colourful mural sprawled on the ground, patterns intertwining with one another and colours swirling together beautifully. With a smile, Etho perched himself in the dead centre of the mosaic, patting the ground next to him for Beef to join him and lay together. Clouds were scattered across the blue skies, and as beautiful as it was, Beef couldn’t take his eyes off a certain redstoner.

“You really need more sleep.” Beef commented when Etho yawned openly, blinking at the speech; although it was adorable to see his yawns and tired giggles, Beef was often worried about Etho’s sleeping schedule (or lack thereof).

“You need more brains.” Etho shot back, and Beef didn’t need to see to know that he was sticking his tongue out under that mask.

_For mother and father just paid off the dowry_

_But one look at you and my heart goes all flowery_

“That cloud looks like a bicycle.” Etho commented, pointing vaguely to the sky, transfixed on the fluffy clouds which littered the sky. With a chuckle, Beef looked up, squinting his eyes and tilting his head slightly at the senseless shapes.

“I don’t see it.” He admitted, looking back at Etho to spot him staring up, tongue probably poking out in concentration while he observed. Just the sight was enough to make Beef feel as light and feathery as the petals surrounding them, his heartbeat suddenly growing more noticeable in his chest. This boy would be the utter death of him.

_Mr. Rose I don't suppose_

_You'd want to break a rule or two tonight?_

“Are we allowed in this area?” Beef hesitated, glancing around before looking back at the half-built rose garden. Flowers of every colour and shade bloomed along each brick wall, and the whole place had a romantic feel to it, if not for how it abruptly stopped halfway through, opening up to the surrounding desert, “Xisuma doesn’t like people seeing his projects before they’re finished.”

“You’re allowed anywhere if you’re quiet enough about it, Beefers.” A mischievous glint sparked in Etho’s eyes as he took Beef by the elbow, dragging him down into the garden to explore.

“I don’t think-” Beef cut himself off with his own chuckle, “-I don’t think that’s how it works, Etho.”

“Well, that’s how I’ve been doing it!” Grin evident in his tone, Etho continued into the garden, dragging a lovestruck dumbass behind him.

_For my days here are numbered_

“He won’t find out!” Etho insisted, dragging Beef to the parking lot outside the sandcastle gardens. Beef wasn’t entirely sure how or when they started holding hands, but he wasn’t complaining; they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Besides, Etho’s hands were freezing, so the least he could do was warm them up.

“He’ll find a way to figure out. We left footprints or something.” Beef countered, wandering past the fountain and briefly considering throwing a diamond in before remembering that he was broke.

_If I end up under the thumb of a loveless man_

_Who wants to lock all the doors_

_I swear I'll run straight into the forest_

“Xisuma’s not that protective over his gardens!” Replied Etho, shrugging and swinging their joined hands, “Yep yep. Even if he did find out, it’s not like he would kill us over it.”

They looked to each other, unsure of that claim.

_The surest I've ever felt of myself_

_Is when you're on my mind_

“Anyway- I’ve got to go back to my projects...” Etho filled the silence, eyes flashing with what Beef would call hesitation before he let go of their hands, looking up at Beef and closing his eyes in a smile, “Have fun at your- uh- Omega.. Tree...”

“...Yeah, it’s really weird, isn’t it?” Beef chuckled as Etho nodded frantically, strapping his elytra on and pulling out a handful of rockets.

“I’m not used to it. Just— um, bye..?” In a passing moment of awkwardness, Etho flew into the distance, leaving Beef to sigh and consider his own emotions.

_There's a house with a window_

_And inside that house lives a boy_

It had been two days since they went to the gardens, and Etho hadn’t stopped thinking about it. As he tinkered meaninglessly with some redstone project he was working on, he absently wondered if Beef was thinking about it too, his mind stuck on the incredible day just like Etho’s. (On a second, much more private thought, Etho missed the warmth of Beef’s hand holding his, idly doing that thing where he rubs his thumb on the back of Etho’s hand and charges every single atom in his bones.)

_He might think I can't see when he stares out at me_

_But oh how it fills me with joy_

He’d been fiddling with the same repeater for fifteen minutes before he decided that redstone wasn’t his forte for the moment. Sighing, he stood up, carefully walking along the redstone line to hop down into his base; if not redstone, at least he could start working on a creative project, or maybe even do some resource gathering.

It was the rose that stopped him in his tracks.

_For life on the hill can be awfully bereft_

_Of the moments that wake up an old man's chest_

It wasn’t anything unusual in itself: just a single red rose, laid upon his redstone shulker -- the flower must’ve been put there while he was tinkering, and maybe that should’ve scared him, but he was more impressed about the sneakiness of whoever put it there. (He hoped that a certain Canadian had left it for him, but that was just wishes.) Picking it up between his thumb and forefinger, careful not to prick himself, Etho noticed that the stem was quickly and sloppily cut, as if it had just been tugged off a rose bush hurriedly.

_So before my days end_

_I'll wrap up a rose and send it down the way_

Spinning it in his hand, Etho sighed contentedly, the flower reminding him of that day with Beef (as if he needed any more thoughts about it). As he twiddled it happily, a piece of card hit the back of his hand; adjusting his grip on the rose, he noticed that a small tag was tied to the stem (how hadn’t he seen it immediately?). The card wasn’t bigger than his pinky, a pastel lilac in colour, the edges straight and clean -- turning it over, Etho immediately recognised Beef’s blocky handwriting, reading the note and grinning.

He tucked the rose behind his ear.

  
“ _To the boy who made me feel like a boy again_ <3”

**Author's Note:**

> My god! These Canadians gay! Good for them, good for them.


End file.
